Mermaid Yugi
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Basically a take on The Little Mermaid, Yu-Gi-Oh style with genderbended Yugi and Ryou.


Me: HI!  
IS: *Facepalm*  
Me: He's cute ^.^ And stick lookin'!  
IS: Cute?! This is a serious threat to our mission! *Crouches along wall*  
Me: It's just a baby! *turns on light* HI BABY!  
IS: *tackles me to ground*  
Me: Guess where I got that from ;)  
IS: Oh, also. She felt the need to do this.  
Me: I swear, I just HAD to! Also, HOORAY FOR GENDERBEND YUGI!

* * *

Yami was a handsome prince. Yugi was a princess.

Yami was human.

Yugi was a mermaid.

Yugi was the youngest of Dartz and Mana's 7 kids. However, she was also the most wild. Dartz had instructed a fish named Claire and a crab named Ciel* to watch over her.

Yami was the only child of Yuki and Zero*. Yami was also very adventurous. He loved going out to sea on his father's boat. Let's go back to Yugi for a while, shall we?

Yugi swam to her little hideout with her bag draped over one shoulder. She had new treasures in her bag to add to her collection. Her collection varied from shells to pearls to things from the surface world. When she arrived, she removed the items from her bag and put them in designated spots. She put the small shells with the shells, the pearls with the pearls, and a small golden band with a diamond in the center with the things from the surface world. Once she was done, she took off her bag and swam towards her favorite rock formation where she sat everyday to sun herself. Yami was on his father's boat, which was near the rock formation. Before long, he heard beautiful singing.

"Long ago in the ancient past  
I remember a life when we first met.

In a dark shadow realm  
Under a big, full moon  
There and then I could tell you  
You'd try to break my will

But now, watch as I rise  
to a whole new height  
and our mad battle cry  
will be heard all night

You keep on playing  
those dark shadow games  
and no, I won't be beat again

You keep on playing  
those dark shadow games,  
and Oh, this time I'll claim my fame.

So, now you know after  
time has passed you can  
never be sure you're always the best

'Cuz I'm back from the shadows  
Coming after you  
On the brightest day  
Of your darkest hour.

But now, watch as I rise  
to a whole new height and  
our mad battle cry will be heard all night

You keep on playing  
those dark shadow games and  
no, I won't be beat again

You keep on playing  
those dark shadow games,  
and Oh, this time I'll claim my fame.

Oh Oh Oh Oh

You destroyed the future  
with your past

Forgot the lesson  
of the test

You never understood  
the blessed

Too bad today will be your...

Last!

But now, watch as I rise  
to a whole new height  
and our mad battle cry  
will be heard all night

You keep on playing  
those dark shadow games and  
no, I won't be beat again

You keep on playing  
those dark shadow games,  
and Oh, this time I'll claim my fame.

But now, watch as I rise  
to a whole new height  
and our mad battle cry  
will be heard all night

You keep on playing  
those dark shadow games and  
no, I won't be beat again

You keep on playing  
those dark shadow games,  
and Oh, this time I'll claim my fame."

Yami closed his eyes as he listened. He wanted to find the person with that beautiful voice. He really did.

"Your Highness, we're going back" Yami's cousin, Seth, said. Yami groaned, but nodded his head.

"I will find you, my sweet voiced angel" Yami vowed to the sun.

*With Yugi*

Yugi went back into the water.

"Ry-Ry!" she cried happily, seeing her best friend in the distance. Ryou heard Yugi's voice, and swam to it.

"Yu-Yu!" Ryou said happily, hugging Yugi.

"I just finished sunning myself" Yugi said.

"Dang, Yugi. If you keep sunning yourself, at this rate, you'll be tan in no time!" Ryou said.

"I know!" Yugi said happily.

"Come on! Your father wants to see you" Ryou said. Yugi groaned, but reluctantly followed her friend.

* * *

Me: *Yes. I couldn't think of anything.  
IS: She's reading the Vampire Knight manga. Forgive her.  
Me: Hey! I could've made it Oz and Alice.  
IS: She's also reading Pandora Hearts. I apologize already for her actions.


End file.
